


[ND]Everything is good

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 诸事皆宜。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 31





	[ND]Everything is good

尼禄拿着蕾蒂给的地址，终于找到了但丁的事务所。

他收到了一块招牌。一块写着“Devil May Cry”的招牌。看几个龙飞凤舞的大字，留在福图纳处理后续事宜的女巫给了他一个意味深长的眼神。

尼禄至少觉得，他应该向但丁道谢。但丁救了他，还给了他一把刀，现在甚至是连自己的招牌都送给他了。他感到不可思议，以及被幸运砸中后的茫然无措。正如他现在站在事务所的门口，不知道该不该进去。

事务所毫不起眼，陈旧的大门落下暗红色的漆，没有上锁。尼禄拿着姬莉叶让他带来的一些礼物，还有蕾蒂的一打账单。这意味着他也许会受到但丁招待或者是驱赶。他还不了解这个男人，但丁是一个从天而降的意外，毫无征兆地闯入他的视线里。但是他却从这个意外中感到了一种熟悉和归属感。但丁了然的眼神好像能看穿他，他甚至不需要在他的面前掩藏自己的秘密——那只鬼手。

他礼貌性地敲了敲门，没有应答。

突然，从事务所里传来了一阵巨响，尼禄猛地推开门，看向声音传来的厨房。而浑身上下淌着水的但丁惊讶地看着他。

四目相对。

“尼禄？”但丁试探性地问了一声。

“嗯……你在干什么？”尼禄看着他迟疑地问道。

他没有穿那套仿如束具般繁复的衣服，上半身是一件背心，而下半身则是宽宽垮垮的工裤，卡在腰上。水漫过了他的脚背，卷起的裤管被水浸成了深色。但丁看上去很狼狈，他刮了一把脸，把水撇下。甩了甩手中的扳手，无奈地说道：“水管爆了。”

更糟糕的是，不知道但丁对厨房的水管做了什么，显然，情况变得更糟糕了。过量的水已经从厨房流出，有向客厅蔓延的趋势。而赤着脚站在水里的但丁看起来还有几分无措。尼禄小心地踩在还没有被波及的地方，挪向厨房，他刚想问但丁对他的水管干了什么，在看到扭曲成树枝的铁条时哑口无言。

但丁的声音在他的身边响起，“它们堵住了。”

“所以你就捏爆了它们？”尼禄反问道。

“我只是想试试而已。”但丁的声音有些发飘，一派无辜的样子。

尼禄被噎地回不了口，人都有不擅长的地方，当然最厉害的恶魔猎人也会有。他可以徒手捏爆穷凶极恶的恶魔，却对两根扭曲的水管束手无策。水还在不停地往外冒，尼禄从但丁的手里拿过扳手，对但丁说先去把水闸关掉。

水流渐渐减弱，凑到尼禄身边的但丁露出赞赏的表情，就像他的孩子驯服了一只洪水猛兽。尼禄一边将螺帽拧紧，一边又有些好笑：我一直以为但丁是那种踩着玫瑰在恶魔中闲庭漫步的人，却没想到他面对生活同样地笨拙。他告诉但丁他的事务所需要一根新的水管，把老旧的管道替换掉。

但丁模棱两可地表示了同意，他将浸满了水的抹布拧干，扔进水池里，问道：“你要不要吃点东西？”

尼禄点了点头。

于是但丁兴冲冲地从冰箱里拿出了一盒披萨，他告诉尼禄这是他最喜欢的口味，双倍芝士不加橄榄，如果早知道尼禄要来，他会多叫上一份芝麻叶，小朋友应该多吃一点蔬菜。尼禄不清楚披萨和健康之间的关联，不过他们终于打扫完了厨房，他累倒在沙发上。

夜幕已经降临，昏暗的灯光还来不及亮起。尼禄才发现客厅里的办公桌上摆放了一盆水仙花。叶葱花白，还能闻到淡淡的香味。他不认为但丁会喜欢这样的花，太素净，还需要分神照看。旁边摆放着一张照片，尼禄觉得很眼熟，相片中的女性温柔地对他笑着。

可是他刚想开口询问。“叮——”的一声，随着微波炉的转动，室内的亮光全部熄灭了。

“抱歉，”虽然优秀的夜视能力对他们并没有造成什么阻碍，但是但丁的声音还是透着尴尬，“我好像又忘了交电费了。”

尼禄瘫坐在沙发上，眼神空洞而无助。他忽然觉得今天来这里是个错误，但他接过了但丁递来的披萨。半冷不热的饼皮被水汽蒸地发软，番茄酱糊成一块一块，而芝士更是厚到发腻。但丁却吃得很高兴。尼禄收回前言，他并非拙于生活，而是一种发自内心的毫不在乎。他不在乎也不期待自己的生活，这才使自己变得一团糟。尼禄还窃喜于自己窥见了但丁的另一面，却被一盆冷水惊醒，从心底泛起的恼火。

你本不该如此。

他听见但丁问他要不要来一点喝的。他这里没有果汁，也没有可乐，只有酒。终于，他从冰箱里翻出半打还没过期的啤酒。

尼禄掰开易拉罐，却发现拉环断在了手里。但丁忍着笑，又给了他一瓶。尼禄又开了一瓶，同时两次拉环断裂的概率有多低，但丁这次没忍住，笑出了声。最后尼禄换了只手，他用鬼手握住了瓶身，左手拉环。“砰——”地一声，鬼手捏爆了整罐啤酒。麦芽的苦香飘荡在事务所里，但丁的笑声戛然而止，明天他还得洗沙发。

“咳。”但丁打破了他们的尴尬，他想起来似的，问道：“你们还好吗？我是说，在那之后。”

“还好。”尼禄垂手捏住毛巾。事务所没水没电，这一切都糟透了。自从遇到但丁，他的运气就好像受到了诅咒，但是他却生不出气。明明在来之前，他觉得自己有很多问题想问他，他在心里预演过很多状况，当但丁回答时他会作出什么样的表情，可当他真的坐在这里，却发现自己什么都问不出口。

他听见但丁对他说，“我很抱歉。”

尼禄抬起头，但丁正看着他，在黑暗中，蔚蓝色的眼睛流光转动，充满了歉意，充满了太多含义。而尼禄最不想听见的，就是道歉，这是一种委婉的拒绝。

于是尼禄打断了但丁想要说的话，他不顾一切地抓住他的肩膀，他将年长的恶魔猎人按在沙发上，低下头亲吻他的嘴唇。在唇齿相接的一瞬间，尼禄闭上了眼睛，他在等着但丁推开他。却发现温热的手掌抚摸着他的头顶，像是安慰一般。尼禄睁开眼睛的时候，却又错过了但丁复杂的神情，但是年轻的孩子还有着对这个世界不服输的勇气，他在但丁的默许下撬开了他的牙齿，红着眼睛加深了这个青涩的吻。

少年人带着灼烈的爱意探索着但丁的身体，他舒展着身体，像一团慵懒的火焰。鬼手掐着柔软的胸膛，像是淌着乳汁的河谷。但丁的嘴里发出暗哑的喘息，在深沉的夜晚迸发出浓烈的情欲。他伸手套弄着尼禄的阴茎，听着在耳边加重的湿热呼吸，另一只手勾起尼禄的手指，教着他探入自己的后穴。但丁咬着尼禄的耳垂，告诉他已经可以了。

粗糙的鬼手掰开臀肉，他过于用力了，但丁吃痛地哼了一声，尼禄猛地将手放开，无措地将手藏在身后。但丁笑了，他用脚背压着尼禄的腰，拉出他隐藏起来的右臂，一根一根掰开他握紧的手指，在手心落下一个轻柔的吻。他用脸颊蹭着那只鬼手，尼禄的手心传来被胡茬刮过的痒。

尼禄将他抱在怀里，而后是贸然捅入的阴茎，但丁忍不住绷直了脚背，发出一声闷哼。干涸的甬道应激般地收紧。但丁泛白的视线里，尼禄额头上的汗滴落在他的脸上，年轻人咬着牙，忍住想要抽插的欲望，等着他慢慢适应。

但丁并不觉得痛苦，他从痛苦里获得爱，从爱中提炼出快乐。他听见在深沉的夜里，脉搏声宛如鼓点，一声一声砸在他收紧的心脏上。就像他在福图纳见到尼禄的一瞬间，铺天盖地的震惊让他一时僵在那里动弹不得。随后，是来自血脉的欢鸣，鼓噪着他的耳膜。他回过神，看见尼禄紧张地看着他，强忍着欲望问他是不是很难受。但丁摇了摇头，压下了呻吟，让尼禄动一动。

高潮来得很剧烈，滚烫的精液浇灌在肠道里，填满了身体。尼禄喘着气想从他的身体里退出去，但丁却抱着他不肯让他离开。他们用很长的时间来享受高潮后的余韵，直到不应期结束。

直到第二天，但丁从沙发上睁开眼的时候，他听见厨房里传来叮呤咣啷的声音。他感到腰间发麻，头也是昏昏沉沉的。可是当他捏着太阳穴抬起眼睛，背着光向他走来的尼禄终于来到他面前。告诉他，水管已经修好了，他还顺路缴了电费，还给他买了蛋饼放在桌上。

尼禄要回去了，他还有一堆事情等着他去做。他坐在但丁的身边，说起福图纳的生活，他跟姬莉叶收养了几个战后无家可归的孩子，他遇到了一个奇怪的科学少女，他们打算买辆二手房车。然后他说。

“我可以开一家Devil May Cry的分店。”

尼禄的眼睛亮闪闪的，以至于但丁觉得阳光好像有点刺眼。他用吻堵住了这个孩子的叠叠不休，在他踉跄着走出事务所的大门时，但丁看到他的耳朵在发红。

叮铃铃。

“Devil May Cry。”

“但丁，一个好消息，我刚刚给你抽了张塔罗牌，你猜是什么？”

“只要不是账单什么都可以。”

“是‘塔’哦，你最近运气是不是很糟？尼禄来找过你了吗？”

“一切都好。”


End file.
